


Morning Sickness

by Passions



Series: Tarnished Hearts [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 13:24:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Passions/pseuds/Passions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two pregnant women with morning sickness at the same time can be quite a lot to handle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Sickness

Gold shuffled around the kitchen, brewing some tea for himself as he waited for Belle and Kathryn to make their way down for breakfast. He would have started on breakfast for them, but it was much safer to find out what they felt like eating before putting anything in front of them. 

Belle came in first, wiping her hands over her eyes as she yawned. Every day he saw her, Gold was astounded by her - she was so beautiful, even straight from bed in the shorts and tank top she slept in, hell, especially like that - and every day, Gold had to remind himself that he was already married. To someone who wasn’t Belle.

"Fruit and toast today, dearie?" This had been Belle’s staple breakfast for almost three weeks now. He popped some bread in the toaster and put together a large bowl of blueberries, sliced strawberries, diced pineapple, cubed pears, and cut up mango. When the toast popped he looked back at Belle. “Butter today?" She frowned and shook her head. “Anything on the toast?"

She thought for a moment. “Chocolate sauce?"

He grinned and fetched the sauce from the fridge, spreading it over both slices of toast. He brought the toast over to her first and returned quickly with the fruit and a fork, pressing a kiss to the top of her head as he laid the bowl in front of her.

"Thank you!" she beamed up at him and he couldn’t help but smile back.

"Good morning!" Kathryn chirped as she walked in and gold smiled at her as well.

"Morning, dear. What can I get for you today?"

She walked over to the fridge, considering. “Asparagus wrapped in bacon, with some of the alfredo sauce?" she asked.

Gold was in the middle of nodding, completely unfazed by the strange foods she and Belle sometimes wanted, when he heard Belle’s chair push out violently and he saw her brunette hair flying down the hallway.

"Oh no!" Kathryn moaned. “I’m sorry, Belle!" she called down the hallway. All that reached them in return were retching noises from the downstairs bathroom. Which seemed to have a negative effect on Kathryn if her sudden dry heaving over the kitchen sink meant anything.

Gold hurried forward to scrape her hair back from her face, tying it back with one of the hair bands he now kept around his wrist for similar occurrences.

Kathryn waved him off though. “Go take care of Belle. She’s got it worse than I do. And besides, she’s actually got food to bring up, I haven’t eaten yet."

"You’re sure?" Gold asked, even though he winced at Belle’s continued retching.

Kathryn heaved a couple more times, but nodded. “and close the door, please?" she called as he hobbled into the hallway.

He found Belle seated on the floor, head leaning against the wall next to the toilet, her eyes shut as she tried to breath evenly. He flushed what she had thrown up and took one of the small towels from the rack across from the door, holding it under some warm water and filling a cup with cooler water before lowering himself to sit at her side.

She sighed as he carefully wiped around her mouth, using the clean end of the towel to wipe some of the sweat from her face before offering her the water. She swirled a bit in her mouth and spit it out before draining the rest of the glass.

"Thank you." She sighed. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to do that. The breakfast you made was so lovely." She curled up on the floor, her head in his lap, and he maneuvered so that his back was supported against the wall, laying his cane down and stroking his fingers gently through her hair.

He chuckled. “Of course you didn’t mean to, sweetheart. And I can make you more fruit when you’re feeling better."

"Promise?" she asked drowsily.

"Promise." he said. “But only if you get up and come rest on the couch. This floor is too cold."

She nodded and let him stand up, before pulling herself up on the sink and walking slowly towards the front room and laying down on the sofa. By the time he reached her and covered her with a blanket, she was already asleep.


End file.
